Touya
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot]. Días como ese siempre eran difíciles para Sakura, pero Touya se encargaría de estar siempre ahí, con ella. [No incest!]


Este fic estaba pensado para el Día de las Madres (10 de mayo en México) pero, debido a algo llamado procrastinación, apenas está listo ahora. En fin, algo más de Touya, Sakura y esa relación que tienen. (No incest!)

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, como siempre.

**Touya.**

— ¡Touya! —El grito lo despertó de aquél plácido sueño que tenía. El moreno se revolvió unos instantes entre la comodidad de las sábanas, antes de que unos golpes en la puerta volvieran a alertarlo. — ¡Se hará tarde!

Un gruñido fue su respuesta, intentando encogerse en su almohada. Segundos después su propio despertador empezó a sonar. Touya se sacudió la pesadez y, apagando el aparato con la mano derecha, se puso en pie.

— ¡Ya era hora, Touya! —Sakura le recriminó cuando, casi media hora, apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Tomó una manzana del frutero y se sentó a la mesa.

—Calma, monstruo, o te saldrán arrugas. —Sakura prefirió ignorarlo.

Ese día era importante. Era el festival del Día de las Madres en la escuela elemental y su hermana tendría una parte pequeña en la típica obra teatral. La castaña estaba extasiada, repasando sus diálogos por días y días. Sobra decir que él estaba más bien fastidiado.

Usualmente su padre y él acompañaban a Sakura a ese tipo de festivales (aquellos relacionados con la figura materna, claro), tratando de que no se sintiera sola o triste. Pero ese día su padre había tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido escaparse, aunque lo había intentado todo el mes. Así que era la primera vez que el moreno iría en calidad de representante. No muy emocionado.

— ¡Espero me veas, mamá! Me esforzaré mucho por ti. —Touya regresó a la realidad al escuchar el tono de voz que empleaba ella. Ver a su pequeña hermana hablarle a la foto de su madre siempre sensibilizaba algo dentro de él, muy a su pesar.

—Lo harás bien, monstruo. —Dijo, aunque ella, saliendo de la habitación, pareció no escucharlo. Mejor, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto. —Preguntó, aparentemente a nadie en la habitación. Luego, sus ojos se desviaron a la silla que permanecía siempre vacía.

"Lo sabes, Touya"

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —Suspiró antes de dejar su plato en el fregadero y seguir los pasos de su hermana.

Casi una hora después, ya se encontraba sentado en las gradas. Las madres, arregladas con vestidos vaporosos y aretes brillantes, llegaban una a una para observar a sus hijos. Cámaras de video o fotográficas parecían ser el accesorio perfecto para la ocasión, además de los clásicos ramos de flores que la mayoría cargaba. Él no traía nada. No necesitaba fotografías del evento, sabiendo que Tomoyo tomaría muchas para él, y probablemente mucho mejores. Aun así, Touya se revolvió en su asiento, ligeramente nervioso.

"Lo hago por ti" pensó, fijando su mirada en un punto al lado de las últimas gradas de la derecha. Una tenue risa resonó en sus oídos como respuesta, el viento meciendo su cabello.

Cuando fue el turno de Sakura, el lugar ya estaba lleno y el moreno se reprendió mentalmente por haber escogido un asiento tan cerca. Estaba aburrido, acalorado y fastidiado entre los agudos gritos de emoción de la mayoría de las señoras presentes. Touya decidió hacerse el sordo para mirar a su hermana entrar en acción. El uniforme impecable y los pasos medidos sobre el escenario. La trenza oscura y larga de Tomoyo podía ser vista al ponerse en acción detrás de la cámara. La parte de Sakura era pequeña pero la recitó pausada y claramente, con los ojos llenos de emoción. Tanta que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Touya entendía, claro.

No recordó el resto de la obra. Pero no importaba. No cuando bajó prácticamente corriendo para abrazarla, al final; las madres poniéndose de pie para aplaudir. Un sonido sordo que parecía escuchar a la lejanía mientras Sakura recibía el abrazo, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y permitiéndose un momento de debilidad. Cada año era lo mismo, ella se esforzaba en su parte para impresionar a alguien (alguien no, a su madre) que no estaba. Luego él y su padre tenían que confortarla, recogiendo los pedazos. Pero ese día no estaba su padre, sólo él. Sintiéndose pequeño y nervioso. Y _ella_, mirando todo lo que pasaba desde lejos.

— ¿Dónde está su madre, niños? —Preguntó una de aquellas damas, mirando la escena.

—Ella… ella no ha podido venir. —Contestó él, soltando lentamente a su hermana. "Pero sí ha venido", pensó. Las explicaciones hacia un extraño siempre le habían parecido de más. Más que eso, su hermana probablemente tampoco entendería.

—El trabajo, ¿eh? —Asintió la mujer, ausentemente. Luego señaló a la fuente de postres más cercanos. —Bueno, ya que están aquí, al menos disfruten un poco. —Y, dando vuelta, se alejó.

Touya volvió la mirada a la castaña y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola un poco en el proceso.

— ¿Qué dices, monstruo? —La menor sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, sin reparar siquiera en el apodo utilizado. —¿O prefieres compartir un helado conmigo?

Al final, terminaron en la nevería. Varios niños, aún ataviados con los trajes del festival, pasaban por un helado con su familia; pero en general el lugar estaba bastante vacío. El helado de doble chocolate de Touya se derretía delante de él mientras las historias fluían de sus labios.

— Y entonces me encontró en la cocina. —Dijo, sonriendo. —Con la sopa quemada y su sartén favorito completamente inservible. ¿Sabes qué hizo? —Ella, sonriendo también, negó fuertemente con la cabeza. —Sonrió, porque no me había quemado. —Un suspiro, de parte del mayor, entrecerrando los ojos al revivir la escena. —Creo que incluso se atrevió a probarlo.

A sus risas se unieron las carcajadas de Sakura y sintió que hacía bien su trabajo. "No estaba tan mal", pareció escuchar un poco a su izquierda.

—Al menos ya aprendiste un poco, hermano.

El moreno asintió, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso. Su pequeño monstruo crecía y parecía entender todo mejor, cada año era más fácil reconfortarla. Aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos o que los recuerdos se fueran escapando, al contrario. En ocasiones Touya podía sentirla, a ella, a su madre, mucho más cerca. Cada vez la presencia se hacía más sólida y visible para él, pasando de ser voces a ser imágenes. Él entendía lo que pasaba, al menos desde hacía un par de años; pero le dolía que su hermana no pudiera compartir eso con él.

"Te tiene a ti", le dijo su madre, con el cabello flotando en medio de la nada.

—La extraño, Touya. —Confesó la menor, sumidos en el sillón del cuarto de estar. Por idea suya habían optado por ver una película en lo que esperaban a su padre, pero la mirada vacía de ella le decía que no todo estaba bien. —Algunos días más… como hoy.

Él asintió, abrazándola contra sí por enésima ocasión en el día. —Lo sé, monstruo. Yo también. —Le recogió un mechón de la frente y la miró fijamente a los ojos. —Pero, ¿sabes? Ella siempre nos acompaña y estaría muy triste de verte así. —"Lo estoy" —Debes de sonreír, monstruo; porque papá y yo también estamos y estaremos a tu lado. Siempre.

"Touya"

— Touya… gracias.

Se quedó dormida, casi media hora después. Su cabeza sobre las piernas de él. La noche se hacía larga y la mejor opción fue llevarla a la cama. Así que la tomó despacio y suavemente entre sus brazos y la arropó con el edredón rosa, asegurándose de no haberla despertado en el proceso: necesitaba descansar, estaba exhausta.

— Touya… —La pequeña voz lo hizo girarse instantes antes de salir del cuarto. —Te quiero.

Sakura seguía dormida cuando lo dijo, pero no importaba porque él sabía que era cierto. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba.

"Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, hijo"

— No cómo tú lo harías.

Ella lo miró y lo abrazó, aún a pesar que él no podía sentir sus brazos rodeándolo. No había calor, por eso no lo hacía seguido; dolía demasiado. "Mejor".

Su madre se fue poco después, así que decidió leer un libro para matar un poco el tiempo. Esos días, como aquél, siempre le dejaban contradicción. Calidez y añoranza, y tristeza y preocupación y calidez otra vez. Pero, de algo estaba seguro: su monstruo sería una gran persona algún día. Y él siempre estaría con ella, levantándola y confortándola cuando la viera caer.

— Yo también te quiero, monstruo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eso es todo. Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Gracias por leer! =]


End file.
